


Just Tonight

by smaragdbird



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson helps Tony with figuring out how to cure his palladium poisoning. Fury thinks Coulson is having Stockholm syndrome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/8247.html?thread=18744887#t18744887) prompt on [](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/)**avengerkink**.

Tony was about to drive off when Coulson slipped in with him.

“Really?” Tony asked, raising his brows behind his sunglasses.

Coulson shrugged and gave him a bland smile. Tony figured that his life was too short to waste on an argument he was bound to lose and started the engine.

“I take you found something useful in your father’s notes?” Coulson asked.

“No, I just wanted to get some fresh air”, Tony replied. “Do you have to follow me?”

“I could have just tazed you. See it as an act of faith”, Coulson told him with a smile that was all teeth and convinced Tony that Coulson would happily tazer him to liven up his routine.

A few miles down the road Tony stopped next to a street vendor selling strawberries.

“Do you have cash?” He asked Coulson who completely ignored him.

“Fine”, Tony growled and handed his watch to the vendor for a basket with strawberries.

“You do know that Miss Potts is allergic to strawberries?” Coulson asked when they drove into SI’s car park.

“You’re not funny”, Tony told him.

“I’m not kidding”, Coulson replied.

“Yeah, sure”, Tony snorted.

///////////

He let Tony go into Pepper’s office alone. If Natasha looked was surprised to see him when she saw him sitting in the hall she didn’t show it.

Differently so when she stormed out about a minute after Pepper and Happy had left the office with Tony still inside.

“If you ever let him out again, I will kill him”, she hissed.

He tried to look harmless to placate her but Natasha growled at him and then followed Pepper and Happy. Phil just knew that she would demand a favour for this, both from him and Fury.

Since Tony was still no reappearing Phil made his way into the office where Tony was about to disassembled the display from Howard Stark’s expo.

“Oh, hey I thought Pepper would kill you just to let off some steam.”

“That went well then?” Phil asked casually.

Tony glared at him. “Some help here?”

///////////

“So did you and the lovely Miss Romanov talk about super secret spy stuff?” Tony asked on the way back.

“Yes, we had to iron out the details for poisoning the Belarusian prime minister next week. It was supposed to happen tomorrow but Mr. Vanko complicated thing and so we had to move it”, Coulson said as if he was perfectly serious.

“You’re still not funny.” Tony accused him.

“It takes one to know one.”

“I’m hilarious.”

“Your last performance definitely veered into sad clown territory.”

“You know nothing about my performance.”

“Your innuendos used to be better too.”

///////////

“I’ll leave you to it”, Phil said after they had reassembled the model in Tony’s workshop.

“Actually, stay.” Tony replied just as Jarvis had finished scanning the model and projected it into the air. “What do you see here?”

“A park”, Phil suggested and earned an annoyed look from Tony.

“Cut that unassuming, bland agent man stuff. I know you’re at least as smart as Natasha even without insulting me in Latin.”

“Puto vos esse molestissimos”, Phil told him with a grin.

“Okay, forget it”, Tony swivelled around in his chair. “What do you see?”

Phil scrutinized the model closely. He wasn’t a scientist or an engineer and certainly not a genius like Tony. However one structure looked familiar. “Isn’t that your ARC reactor?” He asked and pointed at the centre.

“Hah, I knew you were good for something”, Tony grinned.

Phil’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he excused himself. Hopefully Natasha wasn’t calling him from the plane toilet to New York just to yell at him.

“Yes?” He asked, standing in the demolished living room. He thought absently that the room looked more like it would suit Tony now than it ever did before.

“How are you holding up?” Fury asked.

“Stark seems to have a breakthrough about his father’s notes to him.”

“Good. We have a situation in New Mexico that requires-“

“Hey, Coulson, I hope you brought a spare shirt. We’re going to do some redecorating”, Tony called from the edge of stairs and headed off into the garage.

“Excuse me for a moment”, Phil said to Fury and followed Tony into the garage.

“I need to build a particle collider and it’s faster if you give me a hand”, Tony replied to the question Phil hadn’t asked yet. “Or are you only good for tazering dying people?”

“Change of plans”, Fury told him as soon as Phil was out of the garage and back on the phone. “You’re staying with Stark. I’m sending Sitwell to New Mexico.”

“I…why?”

“Because you haven’t killed Stark yet and he’s actually doing something useful. That tells me you’re doing something right, so keep doing it.” Phil had to fight not to blush before remembering that even Fury couldn’t see him blush over the phone.

“You should make him consultant to Shield”, Phil suggested.

“I correct my earlier statement. Please go to the nearest mental health facility Shield has and get yourself checked out.”

“You’re not funny”, Phil told him.

“I’m validly concerned that you’re developing Stockholm syndrome.”

“I’m hanging up”, Phil threatened good-naturedly.

“Why would I let Tony Stark into Shield?”

“Because you already have?” Phil asked back. “He needs something to keep his creative energy focused. Working for Shield could provide that.”

“I’ll think about it. See that you keep him focused in the meantime. Vanko is still out there.”

“Understood, sir.”

///////////

“You’ve been holding out on me”, Tony commented as Phil took of his jacket and shirt.

“Underestimating me is no credit to your supposed genius.”

“Ouch”, Tony winced unconvincingly.

“Find something I can put under here”, Tony said from the other side of the particle collider. Phil opened one of the numerous boxes and didn’t believe his eyes.

“What is that doing here?” He asked, holding up a half assembled Captain America Shield.

“Oh, that’s it”, Tony said delighted and waved for Phil to bring it over.

“New element accepted”, Jarvis said.

“Ha!” Tony threw his arm in the air. He caught Coulson’s eyes who was looking at him as if Tony had done what he had always expected him to do. As if he hadn’t doubted Tony once. With a start Tony realized that he hadn’t. Coulson doubted his self-preservation instinct and his ability to behave like a normal human being but not Tony’s talents and genius.

“So, how am I doing on my evaluation?” Tony asked teasingly.

“Let’s say you just earned some major brownie points”, Coulson replied with the tiniest smile hiding in the corners of his mouth.

“Always knew you had a soft spot for me, Coulson.”

“In your dreams, Stark.”

“Yeah? How about this then?” He asked and leaned in to kiss Coulson.

He hadn’t in all honesty expected any reaction except to be shoved away but Coulson kissed him back, one hand resting on Tony’s hip to draw him closer.

“Wow”, Tony said a little breathlessly when they separated. Coulson didn’t say anything at all but he was flushed and drew Tony into another kiss almost immediately.

“Sir, running the diagnostics on the new element will take an estimated five hours.” Jarvis said.

“Great. Keep me updated.” Tony looked at Coulson. “So what is this? Motivation or an order from Fury?”

“Motivation for me”, Coulson replied and hooked his fingers into Tony’s belt loops. “Let’s take this somewhere else.”

“Shouldn’t you take me out for a coffee, first, Agent Coulson? I’m shocked.”

Coulson kissed him again and employed every dirty trick in the book while doing so.

“Never mind”, Tony said quickly. “Bed it is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
